


Be a warrior. For me

by modest_amaro (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Self Harm, first shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/modest_amaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mój piewszy one shot (właściwie to powinien być droubble, ale przekracza 200 słów). Inspirowany pewną sytuacją i utworem “Warrior”.<br/>miłego czytania :)</p><p>na tumblr: <a href="http://nitrogeniam.tumblr.com/post/74500095546/be-a-warrior-for-me-one-shot">tumblr</a><br/>w twitlongerze: <a href="http://twitlonger.com/show/n_1rv73p9">twitlonger</a></p><p>miłego czytania ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Be a warrior. For me

**Author's Note:**

> Mój piewszy one shot (właściwie to powinien być droubble, ale przekracza 200 słów). Inspirowany pewną sytuacją i utworem “Warrior”.  
> miłego czytania :)
> 
> na tumblr: [tumblr](http://nitrogeniam.tumblr.com/post/74500095546/be-a-warrior-for-me-one-shot)  
> w twitlongerze: [twitlonger](http://twitlonger.com/show/n_1rv73p9)
> 
> miłego czytania ♥

(banner by [Anterothy](http://anterothy.tumblr.com))

Przechadzałem się ulicami Londynu. Tak tak, żadne wydarzenie, Harry Styles w Londynie. Oczywiście, paparazzi zgromadzili się wokół mnie. Typowo.  
'Męska dziwka” “Łamacz kobiecych serc” “bez serca” krzyczeli. Udałem, że ich ignoruję. Udałem. Tak naprawdę to cios prosto w serce. Bardzo bolesny cios. Cały czas się zastanawiam, dlaczego mnie tak nazywają? bo co? bo co płytę (ba, co singiel) mam “”“”dziewczynę”“”“? bo jestem szczęśliwy z Louisem? Momentalnie łzy zaczęły napływać mi do oczu. To naprawdę bolało. Potrafisz sobie wyobrazić bycie osądzanym przez cały świat? Po jakimś czasie wsiadłem do samochodu i pojechałem do domu. W mieszkaniu nikogo nie zastałem. Może to i dobrze… Zdjąłem buty i udałem się do łazienki. Z szuflady wyjąłem pudełeczko z moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Zgadliście. Były tam żyletki. Wziąłem jedną z ostrzejszych i usiadłem koło toalety. Podwinąłem rękaw. Próbowałem powstrzymać łzy, ale nie mogłem. Przyłożyłem ostrze do mojego i tak poranionego nadgarstka i przejechałem narzędziem po nim. Kolejne kreski były coraz głębsze. Zadawałem sobie ból. Taki, jaki Oni mi zadali… Po chwili wszedł On. Mój anioł. Mój bohater. Louis William Tomlinson.

\- Kochanie, obiecałeś… - wyszeptał  
\- Wiem… To przez Nich…  
\- Nie przejmuj się nimi. Bądź wojownikiem. Dla mnie.  
\- Postaram się, Boo.

Anioł wziął bandaż i ostrożnie owijał moją rękę. Ucałował ją. Zaczął mi śpiewać: 

"teraz jesteś wojownikiem  
masz grubsza skórę  
jesteś wojownikiem,

jesteś silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek byłeś”

Wyszliśmy z łazienki. Wziąłem mój notatnik ze stołu i napisałem:

"Długo mnie tutaj nie było, jednak nic się przez ten czas nie zmieniło.. może oprócz tych kilku blizn..  
Nawet zwykły spacer po mieście moze być koszmarem…Przez Nich…  
Oni już nigdy nie naprawią mojego serca.”

Poczułem stuprocentową ulgę, pisząc to. Teraz postaram się być tym wojownikiem z piosenki Lovato. Dla Louisa.

**Author's Note:**

> tu można kamieniować:  
> tumblr: nitrogeniam  
> twitter: theliloclassic  
> ask.fm: misiaczeklovato


End file.
